A miraculous coincidence
by Miraculously awsome fanfics
Summary: Marinette is a secret pop singer that goes by the name of LB. One day she meets a guy that turnes her life upside down.


It was a rainy Friday morning. I was rushing with a coffee and documents in my hands. Then I saw him. He was rushing too. He didn't see me. And we bumped into each other. I saw his beautiful smile. He looked so cute. He had an umbrella. I started blushing so hard I could feel my cheeks burning. He said something but I didn't hear him. I was trying to remremember every detail of him. After I finished I heard something very similar to angel saying if I need an umbrella. I quickly realized he was talking to me so I said:

"Nope, nah, no, no thanks ..."

He giggled. I giggled. It was fun.

Then he said: "Need a ride?"

"Well, if you want?"

"It is no problem. It is not like I am late or something."

"Well, thanks ... um ... your name?"

"Oh, I am Adrien Agreste. You?"

"Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng"

"Well, Marinette. Where do you wanna go?"

"To the music studio."

"You work there?"

"Kind of ..."

"Let's get into the car and talk about this, okay?"

"Okay."

So, I went in his car. It was a very expensive car. I think it was a Lamborghini but I am not sure.

"So, Marinette?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of job do you do?"

Okay Marinette. Just chill. Tell him an innocent lie and it will be alright. No worries. Just talk ... "Well, ... I am an assistant of ... my boss. Yeah. That's right."

"Okay. Well, I am ... a ... politician."

"Isn't it boring?"

"Nope, it's never boring."

And then we arrived. I got out of the car and he asked me for my phone number. We exchanged them and went in other directions. I started to miss him as soon as he went. What was this weird feeling? I couldn't get rid of it but I must admit that I liked it.

I entered the studio and went to the bathroom. I quickly changed my clothes and when I finished I drank my coffee and looked at myself in the mirror. I was okay. Just like every day. Then I went to a room in front of the recording room. I settled there and ordered a coffee. I was waiting for my best friend Alya. She was my assistant. I am not actually an assistant. I am a pop singer with a name LB which stands for Ladybug. When I am not on a concert or in the studio I dress up as a normal person so that no one would like use me for my identity. It is not easy being famous. If I wouldn't end up like this I would probably be a fashinon designer.

After some time Alya came. She brought me a coffee and we started working. She handed me some papers with all the songs and I started learning while Alya was creating the front side of my new album cover. After a few hours we started recording and by the time we finished it was already 5 PM.

I changed into my normal clothes and went home. I was running with my papers again. I came home and went on my phone. I saw some cute cat and dog pictures on Instagram and then beep beep ... a text came. It was Adrien.

Adrien A: How u doing???

Me: Great, U?

Adrien A: It's okay, I guess

Me: What happend?? Tell me

Adrien A: My girlfriend broke up with me and I was planning to marry me.

Me: It's okay. If you need some support I am here.

Adrien A: Thanks. Means a lot.

Me: No prob.

Adrien A: Hey, have u heard bout a singer LB.

Me: Of course, she's great but I like Chat Noir or CN better.

Adrien A: Well, I like her more than him. But I wonder who is she.

Me: Well, I wonder who is he.

Adrien A: I know who he is.

Me: What??? No way!?! But how???

Adrien A: We are close friends.

Me: Are u lying??

Adrien A: A little. I do know who he is but we aren't close friends.

Me: But how did u find out???

Adrien A: A magician never reveals his secrets. _Logs off._

How does he know? Why is he telling me that? I wish I could know everything. It would be so much easier. I wonder if ...

**Woohoo, my newest story. Hope you didn't miss me too much. Thanks for so much support (Nobody ever supports me). Please make sure to check out my story How to be a Guardian without parents. It js my best story. I am still working on it so it won't be finished anytime soon and that is why I started this. I got the idea from another story (sorry forgot the name) but you can find it somwhere between my following stories. I love it. Thanks for clicking on this story and reading it till the end btw. Bug out.**


End file.
